To the 2P World!
by Ve Kuraresa Cupcakes
Summary: Random story I decided to create. England creates a way to the 2P world, but what will happen when the countries get there?
1. Intro type Thing

England walked down the hallway, headed for the meeting room. He wasn't really looking forward to it, since he and France usually fought, but he still kind of enjoyed meetings.

"Iggy! Wait up!"

England turned around and saw America running toward him.

"Don't call me Iggy!" he said.

"Fine, dude. Whatcha carrying?"

"Something I've been working on. I'll show it to you at the meeting."

"Okay!"

They entered the meeting room together and saw that they were the last ones to arrive. England went and sat in one of the only empty chairs and America sat in the other.

"What do you have there, Angleterre?" asked France.

"It's something I've been working on. I finally finished it, so I decided to show it to everyone."

"Just tell us what it is aru!" exclaimed China.

England carefully unwrapped the thing and set it on the table.

"It's a wand."

"Yes, it is you frog. But it's no ordinary wand. It's one of the only ways to get to the 2P world."

America nearly fell as he sat up in his chair.

"Wh-What, dude? The 2P world? Are you sure you want to go there? They're all a bunch of psychos and-"

"Yes, America. I am quite sure. And the only one who's a real psycho is 2P America. Anyway, I've decided that we should all go to the 2P world to try to get to know our 2P selves better!"

Everyone looked at each other with uncertainty. Not many of the 2Ps were very nice, especially America. After a minute of silence, England said, "Fine. I'll just go by myself."

This time America really did fall over.

"N-No! You can't go by yourself! 2P America might kill you! I'm coming with you to protect you and be the hero!"

"I'll go too, Angleterre," said France reluctantly. "I want to know why my counterpart doesn't like love!"

"I'll go too! I want to see my 2P self!" said an excited Italy.

All the other countries agreed too. So after a few minutes, all the countries were standing in a rough circle in the middle of the conference room.

"So all we have to do is put our hands onto the wand and we'll be there!" exclaimed England.

One by one, all of the countries touched the wand and disappeared as they went to the 2P world. Eventually, only England and America were left.

"After you," said England.

"Um, okay! The hero will make sure it's safe for you!"

America slowly touched the wand and disappeared before England followed, leaving nothing but a wand on the table.

* * *

**A/N: Bored and wanted to do something with the whole wand to the 2P world from my story Letters and Cupcakes. Yes, shameless advertising, but 2P England would love to hear from you! Anyway, review if you don't think it's too bad!**


	2. 2P Countries

When England arrived, he looked around him. They still appeared to be in the meeting room, but it was quite different. The room was dark and stuffy, like it hadn't been used in a long time. There were only a few chairs around the table, while the rest were scattered around the room broken. And the strangest thing was that there were cupcake wrappers strewn all over the table. While they were looking around, someone walked into the room.

"Who are you?"

Everyone turned around while America hid in the back.

"You must be 2P America. I'm England."

2P America studied the room, bat slung over his shoulder and sunglasses in his brown hair. Finally, he yelled something out the door.

"Iggy! The 1P nations are here, and yours looks weird!"

After he yelled that, a brightly colored 2P England walked through the door.

"Ah! So you're my counterpart! Would you like a cupcake?"

2P England held up a big box of cupcakes, offering one to England.

"No thank you! I've heard that your cupcakes are poisonous and I'm not going to eat any!"

"My cupcakes are perfectly fine! Right America!"

"Yeah right! Your crappy cupcakes are so poisonous that no one will eat them!"

"That's not true! You know how many people have written in and eaten the cupcakes I've given them in my letters!"

"I bet all of them have thrown those cupcakes away!"

"No! Some people said they were delicious, and you know that I gave one to you!"

"So! I was forced to eat that!"

"Hey! We're still here! Could you stop the arguing for a few minutes and pay attention to us?"

"Fine. Hey! Where's my counterpart?" shouted 2P America.

England turned around and grabbed America from the back of the crowd.

"What were you doing back there America?"

"Um, stuff. Heh, sup 2P me?"

"So you're my counterpart? I thought you were supposed to be the hero, but you were cowering in the back because you're afraid of me!"

"I didn't want to get killed! Your bat and stuff…" America stopped with a shudder.

"Hm, whatever. Where's my stupid brother's counterpart? I don't see him either."

"I'm right here," said Canada.

2P America didn't hear him though, so he spoke a little louder.

"I'm right here!"

"Dude, my bro's right there!" said America.

2P America looked to where America was pointing and eventually said, "Oh! I see him now! He's kind of quiet."

As they were talking, a more visible Canadian walked through the door.

"Bro! There's your 2P self!" said a now not scared America.

Canada looked at his 2P self and first noticed hoe mean and visible he looked.

"That's 2P Canada?" asked England.

"Yes. I'm 2P Canada. I see that my counterpart is the quiet type. I can barely even see you!"

"Sorry," mumbled Canada.

The three 2P nations that were already there went and sat in some of the non-broken chairs. The 1P nations awkwardly stood there, waiting for the other 2P nations to come. Eventually, two Italian brothers walked in.

"Romano! Its 2P us!" exclaimed Italy.

"That's 1P me?" asked 2P Italy. "He's like my fratello. I hate him already."

"What?" asked Italy, on the verge of tears.

"It's okay, 1P fratello! Mio fratello hates me too!"

"So my 2P self is like my idiot fratello?" asked Romano.

"Yes, I am!" said 2P Romano.

"I hate him too," mumbled Romano.

2P Italy and 2P Romano then went over to the table while Italy screamed, "Germanyyyyyyyyyyyyy! My counterpart hates meeeeeeeeee!"

"It's okay, Italy! Calm down!"

At that moment, a lazy German dragged his older brother in. Italy stopped crying for a moment to stare at 2P Germany and 2P Prussia.

"Hallo, 2P me," said Germany.

"Mm," grunted 2P Germany.

He dragged 2P Prussia to a chair and set him down. Prussia went over to see his counterpart.

"Hallo awesome 2P me!"

2P Prussia looked up, and Prussia's smile nearly disappeared.

"Hallo," mumbled 2P Prussia.

Prussia's smile then fully disappeared and he returned to the group of 1Ps.

"My counterpart is depressing!" exclaimed Prussia.

"It's okay bruder!" said Germany, now comforting two people.

While everyone was arguing, a cold wind swept into the room, and it got extremely quiet. Everyone anxiously waited for the source of the cold wind to come in, and soon he did. He stopped in the doorway and stared sat the 1P countries. Russia walked up to him.

"Hello 2P me!" he said kind of excitedly.

"Hello," said 2P Russia, still looking around. He then walked over to one of the last non-broken chairs and sat down. Once he had, another 2P country walked in.

"Oh! It's my 2P self aru!" said China.

"Yeah, hi," said 2P China. He then grabbed a broken chair with no back and sat down, completely ignoring China.

Three more 2P countries came in, all staring at their counterparts.

"H-H-Hi," said Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia at the same time, shaking a little.

"Our counterparts are a bunch of scared sissys!" said 2P Latvia. He then grabbed a chair with three legs and somehow sat down in it next to 2P Russia. This made Latvia shake even more.

"I agree," said 2P Lithuania. He also grabbed a chair with three legs and no back and sat down next to 2P Russia too. Lithuania started to shake more also. 2P Estonia just quietly walked over and grabbed a chair with no back and a cracked seat and sat down near 2P Russia also. Now all three Baltics were shaking so much that Russia came over and hugged them.

"It'll be okay, my little Baltics," he said sweetly. This made all three of them fall onto the floor, unconscious.

The next 2P country to come in was 2P France.

"Bonjour, 2P me!~" said France, blowing him a kiss.

2P France got a disgusted look on his face and sat down in a chair that had no back, three legs, and a seat that was cracked in half. France looked at him, looking crushed, and then looked at the next 2P country coming in.

"Hello all!" said a way-too-cheerful looking version of Greece.

"Hello 2P me," said Greece quietly.

2P Greece stared at his tired-looking counterpart with the cat hanging onto his shirt and started to laugh.

"That's my counterpart?" he said between laughs. He walked over to the table, still laughing, and grabbed a chair with no back and a cracked seat, nearly falling. Greece just quietly stared at his counterpart before he curled into a ball on the floor and fell asleep. The next 2P country to come in was also more noticeable than his counterpart. While everyone was still looking at 2P Greece in shock, 2P Japan rushed in and sneak attacked his counterpart. Everyone now turned to look at 2P Japan in shock. When he saw that everyone was looking at him, he sheathed his sword and turned to everyone.

"Yo 1P people!" he shouted.

Japan quietly sheathed his own sword, which he had for some reason, and politely said, "Konichiwa 2P me," while bowing. When he straightened, 2P Japan had already grabbed a broken chair and was sitting down. Two more 2P countries came in after that.

"Oh! Look Austria! Its 2P us!" said Hungary.

"Yes. Hallo 2P me."

"Right, hi," said 2P Austria dismissively while getting a chair and sitting down. 2P Hungary was less dismissive.

"Hello me! How are you?"

"Um, I'm good!" said Hungary, trying to sound cheerful even though she wanted to smack her counterpart's cheerful face with a frying pan.

2P Hungary went to sit down next 2P Austria before the next 2P country walked in.

"Hey! You're, like, my counterpart!" said Poland.

"Yeah, I am. You're _my_ counterpart?"

"Yeah! I'm, like, your counterpart!"

"Could you try to act more like a dude? Seriously, you act like a girl!"

"So? I'll act how I, like, want to act!"

2P Poland rolled his eyes and sat down in a chair, nearly falling but quickly regaining his balance. Two more 2P countries came in after 2P Poland, like, sat down.

"Its 2P me!" said Ukraine, bouncing over to her counterpart with sounds included. She gave 2P Ukraine a giant hug, but 2P Ukraine pushed her off.

"Get away from me!" she said before rushing over to a seat and sitting down. Ukraine bounced back over to Russia, now looking sad. 2P Belarus never even said hi to Belarus, since Belarus was clinging to Russia. 2P Belarus sat in the seat farthest from 2P Russia, making sure she was as far away as possible. While 2P Belarus made sure she was nowhere near 2P Russia, five more 2P countries came in.

"Oh, look! Its 2P us!" exclaimed Finland. The rest of the Nordics looked at their 2P selves. "Hello 2P me!"

"Yeah, hi," said 2P Finland before sitting down.

"Hallo 2P me! What's up?" shouted a drunken Denmark.

"Um, not much," said 2P Denmark before sitting down.

"Hallå 2P me," said Sweden.

"Hey 1P me!" shouted 2P Sweden before sitting down next to 2P Denmark with his feet propped up on the table.

"Hallo 2P me," said Norway.

"Yes, hello!" said 2P Norway before sitting down with the other Nordics.

"Halló 2P me," said Iceland.

"Yes, hallo, 1P me," said 2P Iceland before sitting down.

After all the Nordics had sat down, two more 2P nations came in. Switzerland gripped his gun tighter while Liechtenstein hid behind her big brother.

"Hallo 1P me," said 2P Switzerland.

"Hallo," said Switzerland.

"Big brother, I look scary!" said Liechtenstein.

"It's okay, I'll protect you," said Switzerland.

"Aww, my 1P self is so cute! Not!" 2P Liechtenstein laughed, walking over to a seat and sitting down, Switzerland following. Liechtenstein was trying not to cry, while Switzerland was trying not to shoot 2P Liechtenstein. While this happened, 2P Spain came in and immediately ran over to 2P England, and the two 2P nations started to fight.

"Hey, 2P me! Don't you want to see your 1P self?" shouted Spain.

"What?" 2P Spain asked, looking up. This gave 2P England a chance to kick 2P Spain off of him, and 2P Spain fell onto the floor before continuing the fight, again forgetting his 1P self. The rest of the meeting was pretty much the same: in chaos. 2P England had emptied out his cupcake box, so some of the nations were slumped over in their chairs, while others were running all over the place, shouting. 2P America was running after 2P England, swinging his bat and smacking 2P Japan in the head, who then stood up and started to chase after 2P America with his sword. 2P Spain was running in front of 2P England, and he slipped on a random cupcake wrapper. 2P England fell on top of 2P Spain, and 2P America fell on top of 2P England, and 2P Japan fell on top of 2P America, stabbing him in the leg. It went on and on, and the 1P nations just watched, their meetings now seeming calm.

"Hey! Everyone! STOP!" shouted Germany.

All the 2P nations turned to look at Germany, surprise in their eyes.

"Could you stop fighting for at least five minutes and pay attention to your counterparts? We don't really know our way around and it would be helpful if you showed us around! Now find your counterpart and bring them back to your house so they can see what their country looks like here!"

The 2Ps quickly stood up, except for the unconscious ones, and took their 1Ps out of the room, leaving the ones with unconscious counterparts to wait until they woke up.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, Germany screaming at the end is just like in the world meeting in the first episode! If I forgot anyone, let me know and I'll try to put them in the chapter soon! Review please!**

**Okay! Holy Roman Empire! Since he's not really a country/empire anymore, I'll write it below the story. **

* * *

As Holy Roman Empire arrived in the 2P world, he immediately saw his 2P self.

"Hello 2P me!" said Holy Rome.

2P Holy Rome turned around and looked at Holy Rome.

"Hi. How did you get here?"

"England made a wand to the 2P world, so I'm here now!"

"Okay, whatever."

* * *

**It was probably pretty bad, but I tried! I've only seen a few pictures for 2P Holy Rome, and he looked kind of mean, so I tried to make him like that, but anyway, review if you can think of any more!**


	3. First 4 countries!

2P America quickly walked down the streets, headed for his house, with America trailing slowly behind.

"What's with this place?" he asked.

"It's the opposite of your world, so this is what it's like," replied 2P America.

They walked on in silence until they reached 2P America's house.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course I am!" exclaimed America.

"Okay, here you go," said 2P America while opening the fridge and tossing America some food wrapped in plastic wrap. America unwrapped it quickly, thinking it was a burger, took a large bite, then spit it back out.

"Dude, what is this stuff?" asked America.

"It's a tofu burger," said 2P America.

"Why do you even eat this stuff? Seriously, it tastes like crap!"

"I like it," said a little annoyed 2P America.

"What! How can you like this?"

"I just do, so shut up!" shouted 2P America.

America quietly shut up and ate the tofu burger, even though he hated it. Once they were done eating, 2P America took America outside.

"Hey, is this D.C.?" asked America.

"Yeah, this is D.C. There's the White House," he said, motioning to a run-down building that might have once been white but was now so covered in graffiti you couldn't tell. They walked on for a while longer before reaching the Lincoln Memorial.

"Dude, is that Lincoln?"

"Yes, it is. I don't know why we had to build that stupid thing, but you did, so we did too. Stupid guy was so pushy."

"No he wasn't! He was totally nice!"

"Yeah, I think you're forgetting this is the 2P world."

"Oh, right, forgot," said America as they walked past the similarly run-down Lincoln Memorial with the nearly headless Lincoln.

...

After D.C., they took a random taxi to NYC. When they arrived, America's jaw nearly dropped in shock.

"Yo, dude, is this seriously NYC?!"

The streets were nearly deserted except for a few random people walking around. There was almost no light anywhere, even from the sky, so it was hard to see. Most of the shops were closed, run-down, or had broken windows and graffiti covering them. There were even a few empty spaces where a building once stood. America looked longingly at a closed McDonald's and sighed.

"Yes, my stupid counterpart, this is seriously NYC. Why are you surprised?"

"Cause in my NYC, you can barely move an inch without running into someone! And it's always so loud and bright there, even at like three in the morning!" said America, sighing again.

After walking down the quiet streets for a little while longer, 2P America led America to Ground Zero. America quietly stood there, looking at the big empty space that used to hold the Twin Towers, and had a sudden smart thought.

"Why did you have a 9/11? I mean, shouldn't your relations with the Middle East be, like, awesome?"

"I'm not really sure. I guess since you had one, we had one. Seriously, the Middle East just randomly turned on me and drove the Twin Towers to the ground! My relations with them had been okay before, but now I never talk to them. Those jerks."

2P America went on ranting under his breath until America started to walk away.

"Let's go somewhere else," he said.

2P America gladly followed and took the lead again, leading America to another random taxi and taking him to Florida.

...

In England, things weren't going much better.

When England arrived at 2P England's house, he gasped.

"This is your house?"

"Yup! It's my house! Don't you like it?"

"Um, not really."

"Why not?" asked 2P England, moving a little closer to England.

"It's so bright and colorful, and I don't really like bright and colorful."

"But you will!~" said 2P England while grabbing England' hand and dragging him inside, laughing hysterically all the way. When they were inside, 2P England closed the door and set England down. England brushed his clothes off and asked, "What was that for?"

"You didn't look like you were going to come, so I decided to bring you in myself!"

"Um, okay, tha-"

"Hey! Do you want a cupcake?"

"Not really, I would prefer a scone."

"Oh, don't be so dull! Have a cupcake!" said 2P England, handing England a random cupcake.

"I said, no thammmphhh!"

2P England shoved the cupcake into England's mouth forcing England to eat it. Once he had finished, he yelled, "What was that for?!"

"You wouldn't try my cupcakes! But you have to, so I gave it to you myself!"

"B-But, I-," said England drowsily before falling over onto the floor, unconscious.

"There, that's better! Now I can just relax and pretend he's not even here!~" said 2P England while dragging England's limp body into a closet and shutting and locking the door. He then went into the kitchen and started to bake more cupcakes.

...

In Canada, it was going a little better...for now.

"Who are you?" asked Kumajirou.

"I'm Canada!" yelled Canada.

"Whoa, eh, I didn't know you could talk that loud!" exclaimed 2P Canada.

"But I yelled," said Canada.

"What? You yelled? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, whatever you want to believe."

The two countries were walking through Quebec, looking at all the shops, restaurants, and other buildings. They eventually came to an ice rink where there were a bunch of people skating. When 2P Canada came onto the ice, almost all of the people left the rink. Canada followed his counterpart, but no one seemed to notice him. They skated around the rink for a while before Canada said, "Want to play hockey, eh?"

"That's the best idea you've ever come up with!" shouted 2P Canada.

They skated to the side of the rink and picked up some hockey gear, strapping on some pads and helmets and grabbing a stick and a puck. The few people who were left decided to join too, so they also got ready. Once everyone was ready, the game started. 2P Canada hit the puck first, sending it flying towards Canada's goalie. One of the defenders knocked it back to the ground and hit it to Canada, who they now noticed, and he skated to 2P Canada's goalie. 2P Canada came out of nowhere and knocked Canada away, regaining the puck and dribbling it to Canada's goal. He slap-shot it into the goal and scored one for his team. The rest of the game went the same way, and eventually it was in the final seconds of the third period and tied 3-3. Canada dribbled the puck towards his counterpart's goal, racing against the clock. He shot it toward the goal at inhuman speed, and it almost went in, but Canada had shot it a little wide and it bounced off the goal post. The game ended in a tie.

"Good game," grumbled 2P Canada.

"Yeah, good game," said Canada.

The two countries then walked out of the ice rink, Canada limping a little from that first hit 2P Canada had given him, and back into downtown Quebec.

...

But in Italy, let's just say Italy was lucky he was still alive.

"Are we going to have pasta?~" asked Italy.

"Yes, stupid counterpart," said 2P Italy, hand on one of his knives.

"Yay! I can't wait to eat some pasta!~"

"Well, shut up if you want some!"

Italy quietly shut up with tears in the corners of his eyes. They walked on in silence to 2P Italy's house, and when they arrived, 2P Italy said, "Stay here if you want to live."

Italy dejectedly sat on the couch and waited for 2P Italy to make the pasta. When 2P Italy was done, he brought a plate of pasta to Italy, and they quickly ate it up before going outside to see Rome. All of the beautiful sculptures were now not so beautiful.

"What happened to all of the beautiful art?" asked Italy.

"I'm not a big fan of art, so I just let what's left of the citizens do whatever they want to the old stuff."

"WHAAAAAATT?" screamed Italy. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T LIKE ART?! YOU HAVE TO LIKE ART, YOU'RE ITALY!"

"I leave the art to mio fratello. He's the more artsy of us two," said 2P Italy. "And by the way, don't shout!"

2P Italy's hand was on his knife as he waited for a response.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense," said Italy. "Mio fratello isn't that big on art either!~"

"Humph," said 2P Italy, a little disappointed that he didn't get to use his knife.

They walked on in silence for a while longer before returning to 2P Italy's house because it was getting dark. Italy quickly fell asleep, and so did 2P Italy, leaving Italy's life safe...until tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Italy wasn't killed! And neither was Canada! Or America! Or England...hopefully. But no one's going to die, so you don't need to worry! Me gusta reviews!**


	4. Next countries!

Now to 2P Romano's…

2P Romano asked, "Would you like some pasta?"

"Sure," mumbled Romano.

2P Romano gave Romano the pasta, and Romano quickly ate it up.

"Do you have any tomatoes?" asked Romano.

"Nope, sorry! Tomatoes stain, and getting stains out is a pain!"

"What!" exclaimed Romano.

"Yup, sorry!"

"Jerk," said Romano before getting up and walking out the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" asked 2P Romano, getting up and running after Romano.

"To get some tomatoes," mumbled Romano, walking faster.

"Wait up!"

"No!" shouted Romano, running now.

"Please! Wait! Stop-OOF!"

Romano didn't stop to see what had happened. He continued running until he reached 2P Italy's house. He quickly knocked on the door. No one answered, so he opened the door and locked it behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

Romano turned around and saw 2P Italy holding a knife to Italy's throat as he slept.

"AHH! What are you doing, jerk!" shouted Romano.

"Getting rid of my annoying little counterpart," said 2P Italy.

"Don't! Italy! Wake up! Italy!"

"He's not going to wake up. I used one of stupid 2P England's cupcakes on him."

"What?!" Romano ran over to Italy and started to shake him. "Wake up, stupid fratello!"

2P Italy just rolled his eyes. "There's nothing you can do to wake him up. So just give u-MMF!"

This time, Romano did turn around.

"AAHH!" Romano screamed as he saw 2P America standing there with the 2P Italian brothers slung over his shoulders.

2P America just looked at Romano, then he knocked him out too.

…

And now to Germany…

"Hey, wake up!" shouted Germany.

His counterpart just moaned a little before falling asleep again. Germany sighed and turned to Prussia, who was sitting in the corner, sulking.

"Hey, bruder, where's your counterpart?" asked Germany.

"Mmmeeehhh," said Prussia.

Germany sighed again. This was depressing.

"Bruder, let's go walk around for a little bit," said Germany.

"Mmmm," said Prussia.

Germany walked over to Prussia and grabbed the back of his shirt, dragging him out of his corner and outside. He dragged him a little ways before stopping and hitting him on the head.

"Hey! What was that for?!" shouted Prussia, rubbing his head.

"To snap you out of your sulking! Now let's go find the other countries."

"Right, okay!" said a now-cheery Prussia.

The two brothers started walking down the street, looking for any of the other countries. After a while, they heard footsteps behind them.

"Hey, wait up!"

They turned around and saw 2P Prussia running towards them.

"What?!" they yelled at the same time.

"I said wait up!" he shouted again.

"What-How-Who-" stuttered Prussia.

Germany just stared at him with his mouth open.

"Oh, right! 2P England gave me a cupcake, and now I feel great!" shouted 2P Prussia, turning in circles.

The two brothers just continued to stare at him.

"What is it?" asked 2P Prussia.

"How did you get so awesome?" shouted Prussia, walking up to his counterpart and putting his arm on his shoulder.

"2P England's cupcakes! He put something in it that made me super happy! What shall we do, mein awesome counterpart!"

"Let's go walk around for a little bit!" shouted Prussia.

The two awesome countries started to walk away, and Germany shouted, "What about me?"

"You can hang out with our awesomeness, West!"

Germany quickly ran after them, walking behind them as they talked about their awesomeness.

…

Now to less awesomeness…in Russia…

Russia was running…in fright. His counterpart had shown him his house, and this made even Russia scared. He was now running for his life away from 2P Russia, since 2P Russia had threatened Russia with something worse than a water pipe…

Russia looked over his shoulder, seeing his counterpart coming toward him at inhuman speeds. Russia screamed a very manly scream and ran as fast as an Italian. When he had finally lost his counterpart, he stopped running. He looked around, not knowing where he was, and started to walk to see if he could find anyone.

He had been walking for hours before he finally saw someone.

"Hello!" he called out.

The person turned around, and he saw that it was Lithuania.

"Oh!" said Lithuania, jumping a little.

Russia walked up to Lithuania.

"What are you doing here, my little Baltic?" asked Russia sweetly.

"M-My counterpart s-scared me. Wh-What about y-you?"

"Oh, heh, umm, I'm just taking a walk!" said Russia nervously, shuddering a little.

"Wh-What's wrong, M-Mr. Russia?" asked Lithuania, noticing Russia's nervousness.

"Nothing, nothing at all! Let's go for a walk together, da?"

"O-Okay," said Lithuania, shaking a little.

The two countries started to walk, Russia in front and Lithuania following. After a while, there was a loud noise behind the two countries, and both jumped a little before turning around. Behind them were 2P Russia, 2P Lithuania, 2P Latvia, and 2P Estonia. They didn't even think about where Latvia and Estonia were, they just ran at Italian speeds. After running for what seemed like hours, they stopped in front of a house and let themselves in, locking the door behind them. After catching their breath, they looked around the house and saw that it was 2P Latvia's house. Latvia's shivering could be heard from inside the closet he was in. Lithuania walked over to the closet and opened the door. Latvia whimpered a little before seeing that it was Lithuania and jumping on him.

"It's you! It's you! It's not him, it's you!" Latvia shouted, clinging onto Lithuania. When he let go, he saw Russia standing there.

"AHHHA! What's he doing here?"

"He, um, ran-"

"All of our counterpart's seem to have scared us, da?" said Russia, looking at the two Baltics in front of him.

"W-Wait, y-you were scared t-too, M-Mr. R-Russia?" stuttered Latvia.

"Da, I was," said Russia.

There was a sudden frantic knocking on the door, and someone shouting, "Letmeinletmeinletmein!"

Russia walked over to the door and opened it, letting Estonia in.

"Th-Thank you, Mr. Russia!" said Estonia.

"You're welcome!" said Russia before quickly shutting the door.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Estonia.

"H-Hiding from our counterp-parts," stuttered Lithuania.

"Okay, I'm hiding with you," said Estonia, walking over and sitting on the couch next to the other two Baltics. Russia stayed by the door, watching and listening for their counterparts.

It had been a few hours since the four countries had hidden, and the three Baltics had fallen asleep. Russia had pulled a chair over to the door and was still keeping watch. He was dozing off a little when he suddenly heard a loud noise outside. He jumped up and looked out the window, seeing a silhouette in the shadows of early morning. The silhouette saw Russia looking and threw something at the window. Russia stepped away from the window as the thing smashed into the window. The person then ran through the window and landed on top of Russia with a knife to his throat. Russia held back a scream when he realized it was his counterpart.

"Hello there. I finally found you! I've been looking all night, and I finally found you! Now say goodbye.~"

Russia kicked his counterpart, sending him flying back out the window. He then grabbed the three still-sleeping Baltics and ran out the back door, disappearing into the early morning shadows.

…

Maybe things are going better with China…

China was sitting in the closet, hugging a random Panda close to him.

"It'll be okay, Panda. We'll be safe in here aru! He won't be able to get to us in here aru!"

"Think again!" said 2P China as he opened the door.

"Noooooooo! Stay away aru!" shouted China, jumping out of the closet and Italian-running away.

So basically, everything was the same as it was with Russia: China was running from his counterpart.

2P China followed his counterpart while holding a butcher knife. China continued to run, trying to get away from his counterpart. 2P China threw the butcher knife, and it just missed China's head. China started to run at near-Italian speeds, hands waving in the air. 2P China just stopped, looking at his running counterpart.

"Oh well," he said, and walked back to his house.

China looked behind him and stopped running when he didn't see his counterpart anymore.

"Now we're safe aru!" said China, taking Panda from the backpack on his back and swinging him around.

"Oh, hello China!"

China turned around and saw Russia standing there.

"Oh! R-Russia! What are you doing here aru?"

"Running from my counterpart with my little Baltics! What about you?"

"Running from my counterpart with Panda!"

The two countries looked at each other for a moment.

"Wait, you ran from your counterpart aru?"

"Da. He was quite scary!"

"Let's go find some other countries!"

"Okay!"

So China went with Russia and the Baltics to look for other countries. And they were all safe…for now…

* * *

**A/N: Mwahahahaha! ! ! ! ! ! ! Cliff hangers… And Italian running! By all countries! And awesomeness! Yay!**


	5. More countries!

And things are pretty much the same in France…

France was sitting on the couch, fuming, while his counterpart just stared at him from his chair with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"What's wrong?" asked 2P France.

"You. You are what's wrong! How can you have my name if you don't even like love?"

"Well, I'm your opposite, so since you're a pervert, I'm not and hate perverts. So, I hate you."

"Well you don't have to be blunt about it!"

"Get used to it," muttered 2P France, looking out the window.

France got up and headed to the door.

"Where're you going?" asked 2P France.

"Out. Away from you," France replied bluntly.

"Now look who's blunt."

France ignored him and walked out the door, wanting to let off some steam. He put on his usual smile and headed down the streets. He blew kisses to everyone he saw, but they just gave him disgusted looks and walked quickly away. France was soon mad again, and there was literal steam coming off of his head. As he sped down the road, he suddenly bumped into someone.

"My apologies, miss!" he said, offering her a hand up. She stared at him for a moment before grasping his hand and getting up.

"Thank you sir," she said before walking away. France stared after her for a moment before continuing to walk at a less-angry pace. Eventually, he returned to his counterpart's house.

"Well, you came back," said 2P France.

"Of course I did. It was worse out there than in here."

Since he hadn't eaten for a long while, he headed into the kitchen and made some food for himself. After eating it, he sat back on the couch in a now-better mood. 2P France looked at his counterpart, judging every feature on him.

"Why do you where such bright clothes?" he asked.

"Because bright is beautiful!~" said France.

"You sound like that annoying Iggy," he muttered under his breath.

"Then he has a good fashion sense!"

"Pfft, yeah right! Neither of you do!"

"Again, blunt!"

"Yeah, you're welcome."

France didn't answer, just looked out the window, away from his counterpart.

…

That actually didn't involve any near-killing! Maybe it'll be the same with Greece…

2P Greece's cat hissed at Greece's cat, who was perched atop Greece's shoulder. Greece's cat just stayed up there, away from 2P Greece's cat. 2P Greece just glanced over at the cat, and it stopped hissing, going over to its owner and rubbing up against his leg.

"Your cat is weird…" said Greece.

"Well, so is yours! It's so calm! Which is just unnatural!"

"No… It's natural… Yours is the unnatural one…"

"Pff, whatever…"

The two countries sat there for a few moments in silence, and soon Greece was asleep.

"Hey, wake up!" shouted 2P Greece.

"…But I need my catnap…" mumbled Greece.

"Well, I don't, so I say we go looking around for a while!"

Greece had fallen asleep as his counterpart said this, so 2P Greece grabbed his counterpart and dragged him out the door. Greece groaned a little as he was set down on the sidewalk.

"Come on!" 2P Greece yelled.

"…Fine…" Greece mumbled following his counterpart down the streets. But he woke up a little when he saw what his beloved country looked like.

"What happened to the Parthenon?" he asked.

"Eh, it's been crumbling for a while now, so I just left it alone."

"But why? That's one of the greatest landmarks ever!"

2P Greece just continued on, listening as his counterpart ranted on about his past and other stuff.

"Hey, it's awesome when you're actually wide awake, but I would really appreciate it if you shut up!"

"…Fine…" he mumbled.

…

So things are actually going better in Greece! Now to Japan…

Japan was pinned to the floor, holding back his counterpart's sword with his own. 2P Japan scowled a little, pushing down harder on his counterpart's sword. Japan pushed back and jumped up, which imbedded his counterpart's sword in the floor.

"Why are you doing this?" Japan asked.

"Well, I, um, wait, I can't remember now. That's weird…"

2P Japan sheathed his sword. Japan hesitantly sheathed his own, keeping a careful eye on his counterpart.

"Hey, sorry bout that… I would blame 2P Iggy's cupcakes… He probably force fed me one last night or something… Anyway, ya hungry?"

"Hai."

"Kay! I'll make some curry!"

2P Japan went to the kitchen and made some curry for him and his counterpart. Once it was ready, the two nations ate in silence before going out to look around for a while. They went to Tokyo first. It looked like 2P New York.

"What is wrong with Tokyo?" asked Japan.

"Well, it's the opposite of yours, so this is what it looks like!"

"Do your citizens still make anime?"

"Well, yeah, I think so. I'm not really into that stuff."

"Nani?! How can you not like anime and manga! It's the best!..."

Japan continued to rant in Japanese, and 2P Japan just ignored him and led him around more of the city. Eventually, 2P Japan got out his sword and held it to his counterpart's throat.

"Shut up if you want to live."

Japan obeyed and stayed quiet for the rest of the time they spent walking around. When they arrived back at 2P Japan's house, Japan was worn out and laid down on the couch, quickly falling asleep.

…

So, Japan is still alive! Let's see if it's the same with Austria and Hungary…

Hungary was currently chasing her counterpart with a frying pan, while Austria and his counterpart were wrestling on the floor.

"Wait! Why are you doing this?!" wailed 2P Hungary.

"Because you're so annoyingly happy! And that annoys me!"

2P Hungary wailed even more as Hungary gained on her.

The two Austria's were rolling around on the ground, almost making the two Hungary's trip and fall. The room they were in was ruined: pottery had been smashed, walls had gaping holes in them from Hungary's frying pan, and there was clutter all over the floor. Eventually, 2P Hungary jumped through a hole in the window and continued to run, this time like an Italian. Hungary stopped chasing her and stared at Austria.

"What are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

"He started it!" exclaimed Austria, pushing his counterpart off of him, getting up, and straightening his clothes. "We had better get your counterpart before she causes any trouble."

"Fine…" muttered Hungary.

So Austria and Hungary left 2P Austria to do whatever and headed out the door to look for 2P Hungary. When they finally found her, she was in an abandoned building hiding in the back corner.

"Hallo. We're here to bring you back to your house, okay?" Austria said calmly.

"U-Umm, okay," whimpered 2P Hungary. Hungary rolled her eyes at this.

2P Hungary slowly got up and headed towards the two 1P countries. When she reached them, they headed back for the house. As they walked in, they immediately realized that 2P Austria wasn't there. 2P Hungary started to panic a little.

"Where could he have gone? He almost never leaves!"

They searched the whole house and finally found him hiding in a closet.

"What were you doing in there?" 2P Hungary asked as she helped him out.

"I-I-I s-saw R-Russia," 2P Austria stuttered. 2P Hungary immediately shoved 2P Austria back into the closet and got in it herself, locking the door behind her.

Austria and Hungary looked at each other, confused, before they heard a sound behind them, turned around, and started to bang on the closet door, wanting to get away from the extremely creepy Russia standing behind them.

…

Well…it's sort of going better…they're bonding because of 2P Russia… Now to Poland…

"Would you just shut up!" shouted 2P Poland.

"Like, why? Am I like annoying you?"

"Yes, yes you are."

"Pfft, whatever."

The two Polands continued to walk down the streets, 2P Poland steaming a little at his counterpart's femininity, and Poland just obliviously walking. When they reached 2P Poland's house, Poland said, "I'm like really hungry!"

"Okay. I'll make something for us to eat."

2P Poland walked to the kitchen and quickly made something. When Poland had finished his food, he immediately became unconscious.

"Thank you, cupcakes," muttered 2P Poland.

He moved his counterpart to a bedroom and locked the door behind him before doing what he was doing before the meeting.

* * *

**A/N: Yay next chapter! This one is a little shorter, for me anyway, but I'll try to get up a longer chapter tomorrow! **


	6. The last of the Countries!

So. Now to Ukraine…

"I'm sorry!" wailed Ukraine as she bounced around the house with her counterpart following.

"No you aren't!" shouted 2P Ukraine.

Yeah, you're probably wondering what happened. Well, it went like this…

They had just arrived at 2P Ukraine's house and were heading inside when Ukraine tripped and fell. She landed on her counterpart and they fell down the steps leading to the door. A group of guys walked by and started laughing. This then resulted in the current situation…

So Ukraine was running around the house and her counterpart was chasing after her with a knife.

"Please! I didn't mean to! I'm just clumsy!" Ukraine wailed again.

"Sure you are!" shouted 2P Ukraine, picking up speed and gaining on her counterpart.

"WAAHH!" cried Ukraine, running out the door and out into the night.

2P Ukraine stopped running and watched her counterpart bounce off. She then sat on her couch and started to watch some TV.

Ukraine on the other hand continued to run like an Italian, not looking to see where she was going. She suddenly ran into a tall country, and thinking it was her brother, she grabbed onto him, sobbing, "Help me, brother! My other self is chasing after me!"

But when she looked up, she realized this wasn't her brother; it was her brother's counterpart. She quickly let go of him and slowly walked away.

"S-Sorry!" she stuttered, backing away a little faster now.

"Oh, it's okay!~" he said sweetly, watching Ukraine as she backed off.

Ukraine then bolted away, running for her life in a different direction than before. This time, she ran into her sister.

"Oh! Please help me! My other is chasing me!"

"I don't see her," Belarus replied.

"What?" Ukraine said, turning around and looking behind her. "You're right! I must have lost her!"

"I finally…caught up with you…" panted 2P Belarus.

"Hey, it's your other!" exclaimed Ukraine. She then bounced up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hello, 1P sister!" said 2P Belarus.

"Hello, 2P sister!" said Ukraine.

Belarus just looked at them as they talked about random stuff, laughing and having a good time together. Belarus then left them to go look for her big brother, hating being away from him for such a long time.

…

Yay! Everyone's happy in this one! Now to the Nordics…

Finland and his counterpart were sitting in 2P Finland's living room, not really doing much except for staring at each other. Finally, Finland asked, "So, are you going to show me around?"

"Psh, why would I do that?" said 2P Finland.

"Because Germany told you to."

"Well, whatever, you can look around if you want, but don't come crying to me if you get scared."

"Um, okay. I'll be back soon then."

Finland got up off the couch and left the house, walking around outside for a while. He first noticed how dreary everything was. He soon realized why his counterpart acted like he did. While he was looking at something, Sweden came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ahh!" screamed Finland, quickly turning around. "Oh, it's you, Mr. Sweden! You startled me!"

"Sorry," mumbled Sweden. "Where is your counterpart?"

"Back at his house. He didn't want to show me around, so I decided to look around myself."

"Oh. My counterpart went somewhere else."

"Where?"

"I don't know."

The two nations started to walk together, looking at all the sites that were so familiar yet so strange. They eventually found 2P Sweden, who was talking with Denmark and his counterpart. Denmark saw two of his fellow Nordics and walked over to them.

"Where've you been bro? We've been talking with your counterpart for hours!"

"He walked off when I was looking at something, so I just walked off and found Finland."

Denmark then dragged Finland and Sweden over to the others, and the five of them walked together for a while. After walking for a while, they could hear some very loud noises coming from up ahead, so they quickly walked ahead to see what the commotion was. They found Norway and his counterpart fighting. All of the Nordics were extremely surprised to see Norway fighting, since he barely showed any emotions. When Norway saw them, he pushed his counterpart away from him and said, "Hello."

2P Norway saw them too and said, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we're showing our counterparts around!" said 2P Sweden.

"Hey, Norway, why were you fighting?" asked Denmark.

"He started it, so I protected myself."

"And why did he start fighting you?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, it's obvious! You weren't saying anything, so I tried to force it out of you!" said 2P Norway.

"Well, I just don't talk much," said Norway.

The two Norways joined the group of Nordics, who were now looking for Iceland and his counterpart. When they finally found them, they were just calmly walking around.

"Why does it feel like they're the only ones who actually get along?" asked Finland.

"Maybe because they are," said Sweden.

So once all the Nordics, except 2P Finland, were together, they walked around for a while longer before returning home.

…

So they're all good too! But now to Switzy and Liech…

2P Liechtenstein was running away from Switzerland because, you guessed it, she dissed Liechtenstein. Again. So Switzerland was chasing after her with his gun shouting, "You made her cry! You don't make her cry!"

And Liechtenstein was shouting, "Get her, big brother! Get the big meanie!"

But 2P Switzerland was just sitting in the shade of a tree, half asleep, watching the whole thing happening.

"I said I was sorry!" shouted 2P Liech as Switzy shot at her.

"But you still made fun of her, so you're going to leave, or I will shoot you!"

"But this is my house!" shouted 2P Liech.

"I don't care! Just leave!" Switzy yelled, shooting again.

"Alright! I'll leave!" 2P Liech shouted while running off the property and into the deserted streets.

"Good job, big brother!" said Liech, running up and giving her brother a hug. Switzy blushed.

"You're welcome, Lili," he said.

They walked inside the house and Liech made sandwiches for the two of them.

…

Aww, so sweet! Now, last and definitely least, 2P Spain…

"I wonder where Lovi is?" said Spain, searching 2P Italy's house.

"One of the others probably got him," 2P Spain said nonchalantly.

"So we have to find him!" said Spain, rushing out of the house. "Where do you think we should look first?"

"Probably Russia's…although I don't think you would want to… So let's try America's."

"Okay!"

So they went to America's place and again found nothing.

"Now where?" asked Spain.

"Well, I guess we should try Iggy's place…"

So they went to Iggy's.

"It doesn't look like he's here either!" said Spain.

"Check the closets. He sometimes puts people in there."

As they were checking the closets, England fell out of one.

"I found England!" shouted Spain. 2P Spain was there in moments.

"So where's his counterpart?" 2P Spain wondered out loud.

They checked the rest of the house, and, when they found nothing, they left with Spain carrying Iggy.

"Let's try the meeting place," said 2P Spain.

So the three countries headed to the meeting place.

* * *

**A/N: Yup. Cliffhanger-ish thing. But you will have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens! ! XD **


	7. Stuck

When the three countries arrived at the meeting place, it was complete chaos. Most of the 1Ps were tied up in the corner, while others were running around, trying to get away from the 2P countries trying to tie them up. A few were even unconscious. 2P Spain turned to his counterpart and said, "Well, I guess it's starting."

He then started to chase his counterpart, who was still holding an unconscious Iggy, leaving him to wonder what was meant when 2P Spain said, "It's starting." 2P Spain easily caught up to his counterpart and tied him and Iggy up, putting them in the corner with the rest of the countries.

"Let us go dudes!" shouted America, struggling to get free.

"Yeah aru! Why are you doing this?" China shouted.

All of the other countries were trying to get away also, except for the few that were unconscious. Once the rest of the 1Ps had been caught and tied up, the 2Ps turned to the group of tied up nations.

"Why did you do this?" asked Japan.

"Isn't it obvious?" said 2P America. "We knew you would come one day, so we created a plan to get rid of you! Now that you're all tied up, we can go to your world and do whatever we want!"

"You can't do that!" shouted America.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"We'll get out! Won't we guys!"

All of the countries mumbled agreement, not really positive that they would be able to best their counterparts.

"See! They agree!" said America, oblivious to their apprehension.

"Yeah, good luck with that," said 2P America. "Now, how did you get here?"

All of the 2P countries started to look around for the way to get to the 1P world. After about ten minutes of searching, they turned to the pile of 1Ps.

"Where is it?" asked 2P America.

All of the countries looked confused.

"It's not here."

Everyone turned and looked at Iggy as he woke up.

"What do you mean?" asked 2P America, walking up to Iggy.

"It's not here. It didn't come with us when we came here. The last person to come didn't grab it when he came here."

"And who was the last person?" 2P America asked menacingly.

"Me."

2P America then grabbed Iggy by the collar of his shirt.

"Why didn't you grab it?"

"Because I had a feeling this would happen."

2P America threw Iggy back down and started to pace.

"So is there any way we can get there?" asked 2P Iggy.

"Not that I can think of."

"Wait, so we're like stuck here?" asked America, staring at his former caretaker.

"Well, yes, for now, until I can think of something."

"And how long will that take?"

"Umm, I'm not sure. I can't think very well right now thanks to my counterpart's stupid cupcakes-"

"They're not stupid! They're absolutely delicious!" said 2P Iggy as he gave one to 2P America. "See? My little Alfie loves them!" 2P America took a bite of it without thinking, since he was still pacing, and almost immediately fell to the floor unconscious.

"As I was saying," said Iggy, "You'll have to give me some time before I can think of a plan."

All of the 1P nations groaned, not wanting to stay in the 2P world any longer.

"Don't worry!" said America. "Iggy'll think of something!"

"Don't call me Iggy!" shouted Iggy.

"But the authoress is calling you Iggy!"

"Hey! No fourth wall breaking!" shouted the authoress.

"Don't call me Iggy!" Iggy shouted at me.

"I just said no fourth wall breaking! France, keep him occupied!"

"Of course, mon Cherie!" said France as he turned to Iggy. "You should just focus on thinking up a plan, Angleterre."

"Maybe you're right for once, frog," said Iggy reluctantly. "Hey! Can you untie me?"

"Why?" said 2P Iggy, walking over to his counterpart.

"So I can think better. With all of these countries here, I doubt I'll be able to think very clearly."

"Well, my little Alfie would probably kill me for it, but sure! I'll let you out!"

"Thank you!" said Iggy as his counterpart untied his bonds. Once he was free, he walked out of the main room and into one of the smaller rooms so he could think. Once he was gone, the rest of the countries started to ask if they could be untied too. A swift glance from 2P Russia silenced all of them. So they sat there in awkward silence, waiting for Iggy to come up with a plan to get them back.

* * *

**A/N: Meh, kind of short. I just wanted to write a chapter, since no one really reviewed for Letters and Cupcakes today… Anyway, thanks for all your reviews! They make my day! Hope you like this (short) chapter!**


	8. Still stuck

While Iggy worked on trying to find a way back, the others worked on finding a way out. Whoever had tied their bonds had tied them well, because they couldn't get them untied. Even America, with all his strength, couldn't break free. And to make it worse, 2P Russia was glaring at them all. After what felt like hours, they finally gave up and decided to just wait for Iggy to come back.

But Iggy wouldn't be coming back for a while. He was trying his hardest to find a way back, but it seemed nearly impossible without the sissy wand. As he continued to think, his counterpart came into the room he was in and asked, "Do you need any help?"

Iggy nearly jumped out of his skin, since he didn't hear his counterpart walk in, but calmly answered, "I'm not sure. If I'm going to make the wand again, I'll need some very specific things, and I'm not sure if your world would have them."

"Well, what do you need?"

Iggy listed off the ingredients that he would need, and 2P Iggy just nodded.

"Yup! I do believe we have those ingredients here! I'll help you look for them!"

"Oh, umm, thanks."

So the two Iggys walked out of the room and outside to look for ingredients.

Meanwhile, in the meeting room, the other nations were trying to get away from 2P Russia, who was chasing some of them around the room, saying, "Kolkolkolkolkolkol…"

He was currently chasing Russia, who was running away like Belarus was behind him, and, eventually, she was. Belarus somehow took down 2P Russia, and Russia just kept running. Belarus whispered in 2P Russia's ear, "Leave big brother alone!"

2P Russia just calmly looked at her and waited for her to get up off of him. When she did, 2P Russia knocked her out with his pipe-thing and then started to chase America. While America was being chased, some of the other nations started to plan something out.

"We should untie each other and then tackle 2P Russia aru!" said China.

"Good idea, China-san! But how are we going to do that?" asked Japan.

"We could use this," said Germany, taking out a knife.

"Ve, great job Germany!" said Italy.

So they set to work on getting each other free. As they were doing that, Iggy and his counterpart came back into the meeting room.

"Hey, Iggy's back!" shouted America, running up to him and hiding from 2P Russia.

"O-Okay, R-Russia! Th-That's enough!" stuttered 2P Iggy.

2P Russia stopped and glared at 2P Iggy.

"But I was having fun," said 2P Russia.

2P Iggy started to shake a little. "U-U-Umm, j-just cont-tinue th-then!"

"Okay."

2P Russia then continued to chase some of the nations around the room, nearly knocking other nations down. Iggy and his counterpart ignored them and turned to the now not-tied-up nations.

"My counterpart helped me to find what I needed to make the wand again, so we can go back!" exclaimed Iggy, happily holding up the wand.

"I'll take that!" said a now-awake 2P America, yanking the wand from Iggy's hand.

"Hey!" all the countries shouted. 2P America just ran from the meeting room, locking the door behind him.

"Why does this door have locks on the outside, dude?" asked America as he tried to open it.

"Well, sometimes we lock some nations in here so they're out of our way!" said 2P Iggy.

"Oh," said America.

They continued to try to get out before Switzy called from the window, "Why don't we just use the windows?"

All the nations looked his way.

"Great idea, big brother!" said Liech.

All the other nations walked over to the windows as Switzy blasted away the lock on it. He then opened the window and all the nations exited. Once outside, they tried to enter through the front doors, but they were locked too.

"Now what?" asked Japan.

"Well, we could just blast it," said Switzy.

He aimed his gun at the door, and was about to shoot when 2P Iggy shouted, "Don't!"

Switzy turned to look at him.

"Why?" he asked, gun still pointed at the door.

"There are these special curse-type things that someone put on the doors! We don't really like each other that much here, so we like locks a lot!"

"Oh," said Switzy, reluctantly lowering his gun.

"So, what do we do now?" Japan asked again.

"We could try the inside doors again!" said America.

Switzy went inside first, the rest of the nations following. When all of them were inside, Switzy aimed his gun at the door and shot. The wood around the handles splintered and the doors swung open. Everyone quickly walked through the doors and started to search for 2P America. After about half an hour of searching, the countries went back into the meeting room, all unable to find anything. The last to arrive was America, who was holding a piece of paper.

"What's that?" asked Iggy.

"A note. From my counterpart."

Everyone looked at him.

"Well, what does it say aru? asked China.

"It says, 'Later everyone! Have fun finding a way to stop me!'"

Everyone looked crestfallen.

"What do we do now?" asked Italy, clinging onto Germany.

"Iggy'll have to make another wand!" said America, looking at Iggy.

"I can't."

"What?!" exclaimed America.

"I barely had enough ingredients to make that wand, so I won't be able to make another one. It could take weeks before I find another way back to our world."

Most of the nations slumped to the ground, thinking of what 2P America could do to their citizens and land. Italy was whimpering and clinging to Germany, who was just staring into space. Some other nations were also clinging to others, faces looking completely horrified.

"What will we do now?"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this was kind of bad…I blame the letter fic! I've gotten too used to writing in letter form that my writing has gotten worse! I sorry! Anyway, normal drill and stuff! **


	9. Problems

… In the 1P world …

After 2P America had arrived in the 1P world, he immediately noticed how much cleaner it was compared to the world he had grown up in.

"This is gonna be fun," he smirked, leaving the meeting room and walking out into the streets, already receiving a few stares.

… Now the 2P world …

"Iggy, have you thought of anything yet?" America asked for the millionth time.

"No, you wanker, I haven't! Now stop asking so I can concentrate!"

"Right, sorry Iggy," America slumped away from Iggy and started to pace again, extremely worried about the safety of his world. It had already been a few days since 2P America had gone to the normal world. All of the 1P characters were extremely worried, and even some of the 2Ps. As America paced, Iggy watched him with curious eyes. He had never seen America so worried before.

"Hey, America," Iggy called. America quickly perked up and walked over to Iggy.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, I might be able to make another wand, but I'm going to need some help."

"Okay, dude! I'll so help you!" America shouted, grabbing Iggy's hand and dragging him out the door.

"Hey, you bloody wanker, let go of me!" Iggy shouted.

"Right, sorry dude!" America said, letting go of Iggy's hand. "So, where are we going?"

"Well, first, we can try near my counterpart's house. That's where we found most of the ingredients for the previous wand."

"Okay, cool, let's go!" America said, running off in a random direction.

"You're going the wrong way, git!"

"Right, I knew that! Haha!" America then ran the other way, Iggy slowly following. Since the meeting had conveniently taken place in England, it was a short walk to 2P Iggy's house.

"So, dude, what are we looking for?" America asked, looking around the house.

Iggy listed off some ingredients.

"Okay!"

"Do you know what they look like?"

"… No."

"That's what I thought. Here, let me show you."

Iggy then drew some pictures on the piece of paper that had the ingredient's names on it.

"Okay, dude, I can so find those!" America shouted while running off to the opposite side of the house. Iggy started looking too, walking around in the small garden his counterpart had. While walking, he found some of the ingredients he needed, carefully putting them into a bag he had handy. While he continued to search, America ran over with a handful of flowers.

"Here, I found some!" he said, handing them to Iggy, who was thoroughly surprised.

"Thanks, America."

"No prob!"

America then ran off again and continued to search. Iggy put the ingredients that America had found into the bag before also continuing to search. After another few hours, the two moved to a different spot and started looking again. Eventually, they were down to one last ingredient.

"This is why I said I couldn't make another wand," said Iggy, looking at the list. "We could barely find any of these."

"Oh, don't worry dude! I'm sure we'll find some!"

"Well, we can try."

As the two of them continued to search, they found a small amount of the ingredient they were looking for, but it still wasn't enough. As the sun started to set, Iggy let out a sigh and turned to America.

"We'll have to try again tomorrow."

"But we're almost done! C'mon, I'm sure we can find the last little bit!"

"But America, it's getting late. We should really call it a day."

America also sighed, looking at Iggy.

"Aren't you worried, though? 'Cause my counterpart is really freaky, dude. He could have completely terrorized your country, since that's probably where he showed up. So if you're not gonna finish, I am."

Iggy sighed again. "You have a point there. But it's getting late, and I'm tired, and it's not like the last of the ingredient is just going to walk away or something."

"Well, if you say so, dude, but I'm still gonna continue," America said while walking off. Iggy wanted to stop him and tell him how foolish that was, especially in this world, but thought better of it and just walked away. After all, America was his own country and could most likely take care of himself. As Iggy walked away, he heard a loud sound behind him and gasped at what he saw.

… MWAHAHA… Back to the 1P world! …

2P America propped his feet up on the desk, smiling to himself.

_This world is so weak, _he thought. _I took over my counterpart's country in a snap!_

He glanced out the window at the streets below him, which were now comfortably empty. He sighed and leaned back in the chair, ready to take a little nap when there was a sudden knock on the door. He ignored it at first, but when it became more insistent, he growled, "Come in."

The person opened the door and stared at 2P America with a little fear before saying, "U-Umm, everything is ready to go. We can start whenever you're ready."

"Good!" said 2P America, jumping up. "Let's go right now!"

"O-Okay, sir," said the man, trembling like a Baltic.

The man led his new boss to a car and drove him to the front lines of the army that had been formed.

"Good!" said 2P America as he jumped out of the car. "This is good. Now, let's go!"

2P America then led the charge against his counterpart's capital city.

… And now to the 2P world again …

"America!" Iggy shouted, running over to his former colony. America was currently lying on the ground, unconscious from an attack. "What happened?" Iggy wondered aloud. He soon found the source of what had knocked America out. "Who are you?"

"I'm Flying Chocolate Bunny," replied the flying creature.

"Wait, so, you're the opposite of Flying Mint Bunny?"

"Well, yeah! Who else would I be?"

"Why did you do this?"

"He was getting to be really annoying, so I just knocked him out."

England looked at the flying equivalent of his bunny before turning to look at America. He quickly decided that he should carry him back to the meeting place. He carefully picked him up and started to walk away.

"Hey! So you're just going to ignore me now?"

"Well, I don't see any reason to pay attention to you!"

"Humph," said Flying Chocolate Bunny, following the two. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the meeting room."

"Oh, well, in that case, later!" Flying Chocolate Bunny then disappeared as quickly as he/she had appeared.

Iggy carefully carried America back to the meeting room, and when he arrived, most of the countries looked up.

"What happened aru?" China asked as he saw America.

"He was knocked out by my counterpart's stupid Flying Chocolate Bunny."

"Oh, so you ran into Flying Chocolate Bunny!"

"Yes, and this is the result!"

"Yes, yes, that usually happens! Here, let me help you!" 2P Iggy walked over to his counterpart and took America from his arms, carefully laying him on the table. "There! He should be waking up soon!"

"How do you know?" asked Iggy.

"Like I said before, this usually happens!"

Most of the countries that were still awake anxiously waited for America to wake up. After about half an hour, he opened his eyes and groggily sat up.

"Dude, what happened?" he asked, looking around the room. "And why am I here?"

"You had an encounter with Flying Chocolate Bunny, and my counterpart was kind enough to carry you back here!"

"Flying Chocolate Bunny?"

"Yes, I have Flying Mint Bunny, he has Flying Chocolate Bunny," said Iggy.

"Okay, sure," said America, skeptically looking at Iggy.

"Hey, there is such a thing! You wankers just can't see it!"

America just rolled his eyes and started to laugh. This just made Iggy even angrier.

"Shut up, you bloody git!"

America just continued to laugh, and soon some of the other countries were laughing too. This just made Iggy furious.

"Would you all just shut up!" he shouted.

Eventually, the laughter died down and everyone looked at Iggy expectantly.

"Well, Angleterre, did you find what you needed to make that silly wand thing?" asked France.

"It's not a silly wand thing!" Iggy shouted before taking a breath and calming himself. "No, we didn't. We still need a little more of one last ingredient."

"I think we should all help Igirisu-san look for it," said Japan.

"Good idea aru! We should do it in the morning though," said China, looking out the window at the moon.

"Okay. Thank you everyone," said Iggy. "Sleep well."

And with that, the rest of the countries fell asleep.

… Now back to the 1P world …

"Sir, I think we're finished here," said one of the soldiers.

"Psh, we're finished when I say we're finished! And that won't be for much longer!" 2P America said, glaring at the now-ruined city around him. He smirked a little, happy at his own success. He had nearly destroyed all of Washington D.C. and was now heading for the last part he had yet to destroy: Capitol Hill. "Alright, men! Let's go!"

The soldiers reluctantly followed, not wanting to get rid of their capital building. When they finally started to wreak havoc on it, 2P America laughed in triumph.

"That should take care of him!" he shouted to no one in particular.

… Should I continue?…NAH! …

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I left ya hangin! Dis was SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE! Because I feel absolutely evil ending it! Well, tell me what ya think!**


	10. Safe!

… In the 2P world …

"America!" Iggy shouted as America suddenly went unconscious, breathing rapidly. "America's gone unconscious!"

Everyone looked towards Iggy and most gasped at the scene in front of them. America had gone unconscious while sitting in his chair, and Iggy was in the process of moving him onto the table. America had broken into a cold sweat and was breathing quite rapidly, shivering as he did so.

"We need blankets!" Iggy shouted. A few of the 2P countries that had stayed at the meeting place ran off to get some blankets while the others waited in silence.

… In the 1P world …

"There, that's the last of it!" 2P America said as he destroyed the last little part of the white house. "This was just too easy! I'm gonna go check on my counterpart, dudes. Later!" 2P America then took the wand out of his pocket and went back to his world.

… In the 2P world…again …

"Hey aru, I just heard a strange noise outside the door! Aiyah, it's America's other!" China shouted as he was roughly pushed aside by said American.

"So, what'd I miss?"

Everyone glared harshly at him and then turned to America. 2P America started laughing at the scene in front of him.

"Psh, my counterpart's so weak, dudes! He couldn't even take a direct hit to his capital!" he said while still laughing. Everyone just stared at him, some wanting to punch him and some wanting to hide in the corner.

"Hey, what just happened?" 2P Iggy asked as he walked back in with a bunch of blankets. "Why is my little Alfie here?"

"He's the one who hurt America-san," said Japan. "America-san's other destroyed his capital."

"What? Alfie, why did you do that? I kind of liked your counterpart!"

"Too bad!" said 2P America, walking over to his counterpart. He touched his counterpart's face to see if he would respond at all, and he unsurprisingly didn't. 2P America then left the room, 2P Italy and 2P Japan quietly following to get rid of him if he did anything that would hurt anyone else. After they had left, everyone turned back to America.

"What are we going to do?" Iggy asked no one in particular, sitting down in one of the chairs that hadn't been broken yet.

"You could get the last of the ingredients you need and rebuild his capital!" 2P Iggy exclaimed.

"Why didn't I think of that!" Iggy exclaimed, almost hugging his counterpart. "Anyone who wants to help, please follow me. The rest of you can stay behind and watch America."

About half of the countries followed Iggy out the door and outside to start looking. Once outside, Iggy gave countries specific places to go. He went to look at his counterpart's house with France, Germany, Italy, and Japan. When they reached it, they split up to look all over the property for the last little bit of the last ingredient. After about three hours of looking, they returned to the meeting place empty-handed. They waited for the others to come back in silence, not knowing what to say. It seemed oddly quiet without America there. After what seemed like an eternity, the last of the countries came back. When Iggy saw them, he jumped up and walked over to them.

"You found some!" he exclaimed, taking the little bit of it from Canada. "Thank you! This is just enough too!"

Iggy then went onto another room and mixed the ingredients together, eventually making the wand. When he brought it into the room, most of the countries jumped up and walked over to him, wanting to see the wand.

"Okay, so who should go and who should stay?" Iggy asked the room in general.

"Well, I want to go aru," said China.

"I'll go too," said Japan.

"I will too, Angleterre," said France.

"I will stay and watch Amerika," said Russia while looking at America.

"I'll go!" said Italy. "Germany, you come too!"

"Ja, fine," said Germany.

"I'll help," said Canada, almost unable to be heard.

"I'm going to get out of this un-awesome place!" said Prussia.

A few of the other countries also agreed, and they were soon standing in a circle. After going one by one, Iggy was the last to touch the wand and arrive in the 1P world once again.

… So, in the 1P world now …

The countries that had just arrived looked incredulously at the ruins of DC. Iggy was the first to speak.

"So, where do we start?"

"How are we supposed to start if we have nothing to start with aru!" China exclaimed.

"True…" Iggy mumbled.

After a while of thinking, Iggy had an idea.

"I could find a spell that could restore this to how it was previous to its destruction!" he exclaimed, quickly walking away from the ruins and to an airport, taking the next plane to England and going to his house to search for a spell book. The others had stayed behind to watch for 2P America. After searching for a while, Iggy finally found a book that had the correct spell in it. He quickly returned to DC and the others.

"Did you find the spell, Angleterre?"

"Yes, I did. I'm going to start it now, so please get out of the way."

The others moved out of the way until Iggy told them it was good. Iggy then started chanting something, holding his hands out over the rubble, which soon started to glow. The chanting grew more rapid, and there was a sudden bright flash of light before everyone saw that the ruins had become what they once were.

"You did it!" Italy exclaimed while running around the yard happily.

"Yes, I did! We should probably get back and make sure America is okay," said Iggy.

The others quickly gathered around Iggy and touched the wand one by one, and Iggy was again the last one.

… The 2P world …

"America!" Iggy exclaimed when he saw him sitting up and perfectly fine.

"Hey dude, umm, thanks for saving me. The others told me what you did, so thanks…" America said.

"You're welcome," said Iggy.

After that, everyone decided it was time to head home. They had had enough of this crazy world for a long while.

* * *

**A/N: So, I ended it! Unless you want me to continue! Oh, yeah, something I forgot to mention! I got the idea of the capital being the heart from the story American Tales by ApostolicShadowNinjaGirl! So, yeah, just saying! Hope you enjoyed this story! Which is, by the way, my first finished multi-chapter! Yay! XD Unless, as I said, you want me to continue! Okay, I'm gonna end this A/N now!**


	11. Extra ending thingy!

**A/N: So, thanks to hetalia4life for pointing this out to me! **

* * *

… In the 2P world …

So, after 2P America left the room and 2P Italy and 2P Japan followed him, here's what happened:

As 2P America walked down the hall, he took out the wand and was about to go back to his counterpart's world when he suddenly felt metal touching his throat. He turned his head a little to see 2P Japan standing there with a small smirk on his face.

"I've got you now, baka," he spat.

2P Italy then came up and grabbed the wand from 2P America's hand, tauntingly tossing it into the air and catching it in front of 2P America's face.

"So, you were sent to watch me, hmm?" 2P America asked, eyebrow raising a little.

"Yeah," 2P Italy said bluntly.

"Hmm… It's interesting how you can be manipulated by your counterparts…"

"We weren't manipulated!" 2P Japan shouted into 2P America's ear. "We came of our own free will!"

"Sure you did," said 2P America.

2P Italy held his knife to 2P America's face.

"Say that again and you're dead."

2P America felt the cold metal against his throat being pressed a little closer.

"You can't kill me, ya know," 2P America said, smirking.

"Tch, so? We can still hurt you pretty bad!" 2P Japan said.

The three stood there in silence for a few moments before 2P America finally moved, kicking 2P Italy in the stomach and then ducking under 2P Japan's sword and punching him in the face. 2P Italy was already back up and threw a few knives at 2P America's face. The knives just barely missed, but they still grazed his skin a little. 2P America quickly wiped up the little bit of blood and took one of the knives that had been imbedded in the wall behind him, quickly throwing it at 2P Italy, who skillfully caught it and sent it flying back at 2P America. 2P Japan chose that moment to get up and took a swing at 2P America, who just barely dodged that too. 2P America stood facing the two skilled countries and then suddenly turned and ran, disappearing down the hall.

"Coward!" 2P Japan shouted down the hall before sheathing his sword and walking away. 2P Italy soon followed, and the two returned to the meeting room to find all of the 1P countries gone.

"Well, I guess they left," 2P Italy said, seeing if they were maybe hiding. After finding nothing, the two left the room and returned home and back to their normal, if it can be called that, lives.

* * *

**A/N: So, I know I said it was finished, but as I said before, I got this idea from hetalia4life! So I do believe this will be the last chapter now! XD**


End file.
